theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Trip Rage
After the whole brawl for the "Sweet Spot" in Vanzilla, Lynn Sr. and Rita came outside and stop the brawl Rita: Alright, alright! Enough! What's getting you to fight this early?! Lincoln: I was trying to get a seat in vanzilla, but they then started attacking me! Lola: Because that's the best seat in the van! Lori: Yeah, and he's literally trying to hog it! Lynn Sr: Really? That's it? Just because of a seat? Luna: Well, yeah. Rita: You kids have been in this van for years now and you didn't complain before, but now you are? Unbelievable! Lincoln: I really wasn't complaining. I was trying to get my place in the van. That's it. Lynn Sr: And that's the seat your getting! Sisters: WHAT?! Lynn Sr: If he said he was just getting his place in the van, then that is his place! Lori: But Dad- Lynn Sr: No buts! Now everyone get in the van and I don't want to hear any complaining! They all groan and give cold stares at Lincoln as they enter the van. Lincoln then enters and sits in the sweet spot Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, that was some shuffle to get the seat, but it was all worth it because i'm sitting in it right now. Well, I might as well get some sleep, since I barely got to last night Lincoln then swiftly falls asleep. 10 minutes later, he feels a kick from his seat. He opens his eyes a little and felt nothing. He closes his eyes again, but is abruptly awoken from a slap on his head. He jolts up to feel another slap on his head. He turns around and sees Lola slapping him Lincoln: (irritated) Um, do you mind? Lola: (sarcastic) What? Lincoln: (irritated) You hitting me! Lola: (lying) That wasn't me! Lincoln: (irritated) I clearly saw you slap me! Lola: Where's your proof? Lincoln: I clearly saw it, that's my proof! Lola: Sure it is! Lincoln turns around and tries to sleep again, but is abruptly awoken again from a loud slap in the back, with a ear piercing screech from Lola Lola: (acting) OW! DAD! LINCOLN SLAPPED ME! Lincoln: What?! No I didn't! Rita: Lincoln, why would you slap Lola?! Lincoln: I didn't, I was trying to sleep! Lola: LIES! Lori: Yeah Lincoln, you're clearly lying! Lincoln: No i'm not! Lynn Sr: Lincoln, you better say sorry before I turn this van around! Everyone in the van then start arguing to Lincoln, yelling in his ears. After a minute of non stop screaming, Lincoln finally spoke Lincoln: Fine! I didn't do it, but i'll say sorry anyways! Rita: See, wasn't that easy? Lincoln: (irritated) I guess Lincoln then hears everyone giggling at him, making him even more irritated. As the ride continued, he was bullied even more. One point of the trip, Luan sits on a whoopie cushion and then looks at Lincoln Luan: Ew Lincoln! "Passing gas", huh? Hahahaha! Lynn: That's disgusting dude! Lana: At least warn us next time, so we can open the window! Lincoln: (irritated) You can't be serious! They all start laughing at him. Later on, Lincoln is reading Ace Savvy comics, when Lori intentionally pours water on his head, causing water to hit the pages, damaging them. Lincoln: (angry) Oh come on! Really?! Lori: (lying) Sheesh Lincoln, it was an accident! Lincoln: No it wasn't, I saw you pour it on me! Lori: (taunting) Where's your proof? Lincoln: That's it! Da- Lori covers Lincoln's mouth and goes up to his ear Lori: (threatening) Unless you want your whole collection to drown, I suggest you keep your flappy mouth shut! She lets go of Lincoln and giving him a stare. Lincoln keeps his mouth shut. After it seems like hours, they finally stop at a rest stop. Lynn Sr: Alright, I bet everyone needs to use the bathroom, so let's pull over and use it quickly! They pull over at the bathroom and everyone gets out. Lincoln is standing nearby, stretching when Lynn comes up from behind, kicking him in the leg. This causes him to get a charlie horse. Lincoln: OW! CHARLIE HORSE! Lynn: Haha! Have fun with that! Lynn leaves Lincoln in pain on the ground. 5 minutes later, Lincoln is finish using the bathroom and is admiring the forest nearby. Lincoln: Wow... Just then, he is pushed from behind and is covered in mud. He doesn't see who did push him, but knows it was one of his sisters. He rushes into the bathroom once again, to clean himself off. Lincoln: (talking to viewer, angry) Uh! Ever since this road trip has started, i've been pick on by everyone! Lola blamed me for hitting her, Luan pulled another prank with a whoopie cushion, Lori poured water on me and destroyed my comic book, Lynn gave me a charlie horse and someone pushed me into mud! This is the worst! Lincoln then exits the bathroom all clean, but notices the van missing. He looks around and sees it riding away on the highway Lincoln: (shouts out) WAIT! It is too late, as the van is too far for anyone to hear his call. He then gets even more angry Lincoln: (talking to viewers, livid) Are you serious! Now you ditch me?! What kind of trip is this?! Bully Lincoln trip?! AHH! This is the worst day ever! And they're only bullying me because I got to have the sweet spot! Lincoln goes over to a bench and sits down, but then remembers Lincoln: Wait, I can just call them! He pulls out his phone and tries to call them, but his phone then dies Lincoln: (livid) COME ON!!! Meanwhile, everyone in vanzilla are going down the highway when they see some attractions. Lynn Sr: Oh look kids, there's the famous hershey roof! They all see a hershey kiss looking tower off the highway Luna: Man, I would like a hershey right now! Leni: You said it! Luan: Speaking of which, i'm hungry! Lynn Sr: Don't worry sweetie, we'll be at a park soon, so we can set up our picnic Luna: Sweet! Rita: Oh kids look! There's the umbrella building! They look to the left to see a giant building with an umbrella logo in the middle of it Lynn: Well...I guess they'll be ready when it rains! They all start laughing at Lynn's comment Luan: Good one sis! Lynn: Thanks! Back at the restrooms, Lincoln is still on the bench, thinking Lincoln: Oh, they'll come back! I know it! As he keeps thinking, his anger returns Lincoln: (livid) Just because I got the sweet spot! Unbelievable! They bully me for that! Pretty stupid! Just then, a man walking pass notices Lincoln sitting on the bench alone Man: Hey kid, you ok? Lincoln: Not really! I was just ditched by my family! Man: What do you mean? Lincoln: I guess they just forgot about me when I was in the bathroom! Man: Well, do you have a phone or something? Lincoln: I do, but it's dead! Man: Here... The man pulls out his phone Man: Use my phone to call them. Lincoln: Thanks! Lincoln dials his mom and waits for an answer. Meanwhile, Rita is talking to her husband, Lynn Sr Rita: Ah, well isn't this nice honey? Just us as a family, going on another road trip? Lynn Sr: Yeah it is! We get to see all of this as a family! Rita: Beautiful! Just then, Rita's phone starts ringing. She looks at the I.D. and it says Unknown Rita: Hmm, unknown huh? (answers) Hello? Lincoln: (livid) Aren't you forgetting someone? Rita: Who is this? Lincoln: (livid) Honestly, you should know at this point, considering i'm not even in the van! Confused, Rita looks behind her and notices the sweet spot is empty. Lincoln is missing Rita: (gasp) Oh my god! Where are you honey?! Lincoln: (livid) I'm at the restrooms! Pick me up! Rita: The restrooms?! That's gonna take a while to get there, but we're on our way! Lincoln: (livid) Thanks for noticing so quickly! Rita: What? Lincoln hangs up on Rita, who is confused from his last comment Rita: Lynn, honey! You gotta turn around and head back to the restrooms! Lori: Wait, what's happening? Rita: (angry) Look in front of you! They all look up to see Lincoln missing from the sweet spot Luna: Dudes, Lincoln is missing! Leni: How is that possible? Lynn Sr: Maybe because you girls are blind and didn't notice! Lynn: Who was sitting next to him? They look up to see Lily and Lisa on each side from the middle. Lily was sleeping and Lisa was stating how the trip could end in tragedy. Lisa: The car could flip off a cliff, the engine could explode, a car could rear end us and send us off the highway, the walls could fall off, our seatbelts could break, causing us to fly around, the steering wheel could fall off the- Luan: Lisa! Look to your left! Lisa looks and is surprised to see Lincoln missing Lisa: Wait, was Lincoln the first victim?! Lori: NO! We left him at the restrooms! Lisa: Oh. Lynn Sr turns around and heads back to the restrooms. It takes about an hour to get back because of the traffic. Once they finally get back, they pull over and see Lincoln sitting on a bench. They all rush over to him, but see his angry expression and back up Lori: Woah, I know we did ditch you, but I didn't think you would be that mad! Lincoln: (livid) It's not just that Lori, but because this could be the worst road trip i've ever been on! Lynn Sr: Why do you say th- Lincoln: (livid) ZIP IT DAD! You should know from this point! I was constantly pick on before I was left out! Rita: What? Lincoln: (sarcastic) I KNOW MOM! SHOCKING! It was completely blinded by you guys. I was constantly pick on by them! He give a cold stare to his sisters, who seem uneasy by his anger Lincoln: (livid) They slapped me, they pranked me, they even poured water on me and ruined my comic book, and none of you noticed! Some parenting! Rita: (turns to girls) Why? Luna: Um....Because he took the......sweet spot Rita and Lynn Sr got angry at them Lynn Sr: (angry) REALLY?! AGAIN?! Rita: (angry) Really immature! It's just a seat! Lincoln: (livid) Not only that, they gave me a charlie horse and shoved me into mud! The parents are shocked to hear more information Lincoln: (livid) Yeah! And because they pushed me in the mud, it delayed me since I had to clean up! Then you guys ditched me afterwards! Rita: I'm s-sorry honey! I didn't know! Lincoln: (livid) Of course you didn't know! Well, now you got me, so lets continue the roadtrip! The parents then gets nervous Lincoln: (livid) What? Rita: Um...you see....there's heavy traffic now and it's gonna be impossible to get to all of the attractions now, so we're gonna have to.....head back... At that moment, Lincoln's anger completely ignited into blind rage Lincoln: (blind rage) Are you KIDDING ME?! FIRST I GET BEATEN UP BECAUSE I JUST WANT ONE SEAT, THEN I GET BULLYED BECAUSE OF SAID SEAT, I THEN GET DITCHED AND YOU GUYS HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME WHILE I HAVE TO SIT HERE FOR AN HOUR AND NOW YOU CAME BACK TO ME SO YOU CAN TELL ME THAT WE HAVE TO HEAD HOME?! Rita: (shocked) Honey calm do- Lincoln: (blind rage) NO! I DON'T HAVE TO CALM DOWN! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A MONTH TO HAVE THIS ROAD TRIP BUT ALL I GET IS A REST ROOM STOP AND SOME BULLYING ADDED?! He turns his attention to his sisters, who are spooked from his outrage Lincoln: (blind rage) This is all of your fault! All I wanted was just one seat and you made my day the WORST IT COULD EVER BEEN! Do you know how I feel now?! DO YOU?! Everyone backed up from Lincoln, who was getting close to them Lincoln: (blind rage) Welp! Time to head home! THIS WAS THE BEST TRIP EVER! I GOT TO SEE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! THANKS FOR NOTHING! Lincoln takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down Lincoln: (livid) Let's just go! I'm wasting your time right now! Everyone jumps into the van and doesn't say anything for the rest of the drive home. All of the sisters are feeling guilty for letting themselves just bully Lincoln like that, causing him to miss everything. The parents are feeling guilty as well, not noticing that Lincoln wasn't in the car in the first place. They're also mad at the girls for doing such thing to Lincoln, especially since he's been waiting for a month for this trip. It takes them the rest of the day to get back home, and once they finally do, they go in. They all look at Lincoln, who is now depressed from the whole incident and they watch him walk upstairs and enter his room. Luna: Man, we ruined his day. Lori: Just because of a seat. What kind of sisters are we? Lynn: We're monsters, that's what. Leni: We gotta make it up for him! Lynn Sr: You better! They look at the doorway to see their parents walk in Rita: Just because of a seat gave you the idea to pick on Lincoln? Lynn Sr: He was looking forward today, to see all of the road attractions, but you ruined it for him! Rita: We're disappointed at you! They walk away and enter their bedroom, leaving the sisters by themselves Lola: It was stupid of us to bully him! Lynn: You said it, but what can we do now? They all think about it, then Luna gets an idea Luna: I know! Lori: What? Luna: You're gonna have to wait till tomorrow, but I believe it should chear up Lincoln! Lori: Let's hope so, because we ruined his day once again. They all go upstairs and enter their rooms. Meanwhile, Lincoln is in his room, depressed after the door Lincoln: (low voice) Well, I should've expected that for today, because they'll always find a way to ruin my day. Well, I just want this day to be over, so I might as well go to bed. Lincoln falls asleep, sad The next day After yesterday, the girls have one mission to do: To get Lincoln happy again. They all wake up and head over to Lincoln's room, who is still in bed Luna: Alright girls, I already told you where we're going today, but first we'll have to make it up to Lincoln Lori: You sure this will work? Luna: It's the best we got. Luan: Let's hope he likes it Leni: Let's go in They all knock on his door, and that causes him to wake up Lincoln: (groggy) Who is it? Lucy: It's us, your sisters... Lincoln: (sigh) What do you want? You here to ruin my day before it even starts? Luna: No, we're actually here to apologize to you. Lori: we're very sorry for being real jerks just because of a seat in vanzilla Lana: Mom was right, we've been in this van for years and we just made you feel miserable. Leni: We never thought about our actions and we just went with them Lynn: It caused you to miss everything Lola: We're very sorry Lincoln: It's not that you bullying me was really the problem, it's that I didn't have fun. I was planning for a month to see everything and you girls just ruined it. Luna: That's why we're gonna make it up for you. Lincoln: What do you mean? Lori: We're gonna be taking you to many places today that'll be very fun. It's for you Lincoln's frown turned into a small smile Lincoln: You would really do that for me? Luan: Why wouldn't we? We did take the "amusement" out of you! Hahahaha! Get it? Everyone groaned Luna: It's the least we can do. We did so much to you yesterday and you didn't deserve it. Lincoln ran up into them and started hugging them. They all group hugged '' Lincoln: Thanks girls! What would I do without you? Lori: It's nothing. Like we said, it was the least we can do. ''They all remained in the bedroom, hugging THE END Trivia * The road attractions that were stated like the umbrella building and the hershey roof are based on buildings that my family would drive past when we would be heading down to Six Flags * This is my longest fanfic that doesn't have a second part * I was planning to add some extra details like the conersation that the man and Lincoln had, but I decided to cut it because it would've taken too long * This was suppose to have an extended ending where it shows all of the places they go, but I decided to cut it because it would also be too long, but don't worry, i'll be planning an epilogue for that ;) * The word "livid" is used a total of 15 times in this story. Category:Episodes